Hedrik Clegane
Hedrik Clegane was a major figure during the Driving Tide, and was the first truly great member of House Clegane. Hedrik Clegane was an only child following the death of three of his siblings during the Driving Tide, and this means that he is the litteral single source of the family line of House Clegane. Hedrik would have two children in the form of Hedrik Clegane II., and Gregory Clegane of which Gregory was killed during the War in Arnor, and his son Hedrik Clegane II was killed during the Bloody Supper as he attempted to defend his dead best friend William Lovie II. who had just been stabbed by his brother John Lovie. Hedrik Clegane would become a military commander for House Tyrell prior to the rise of William Lovie I. and during this time he gained control of significant forces as he did the violent work of House Tyrell such as putting down revolts and forcing tax payments, and all of this led to him becoming quite powerful but also bitter towards House Tyrell. During the Driving Tide he was one of the most loyal members of the army of Forks, and it was this loyalty that is often cited as the main attribute of the members of House Clegane. His example is often cited as the example that should be followed by all future men of House Clegane. Hedrik Clegane following the victory of House Lovie during the conflict against the Goblins made himself readily available for House Lovie, and this meant that he was given command of the town of Lole this making him in control of a land more powerful then his Lord House in House Tyrell. Characteristics It is often spoken of the fact that he was so skilled in warfare that despite the hundreds of conflicts he was involved in it was the rigors of old age that finally killed him, and not the blade of an enemy fighter. History Early History Hedrik Clegane would become a military commander for House Tyrell prior to the rise of William Lovie I. and during this time he gained control of significant forces as he did the violent work of House Tyrell such as putting down revolts and forcing tax payments, and all of this led to him becoming quite powerful but also bitter towards House Tyrell. Aftermath By the age of (find age) he was still childless, and had never truly found someone who he could love. This saddned him greatly as he loved his parents and he hated that he might be the reason for the failure of his Hous to continue. Under this guise he used his wealth built up during the conflict of Driving Tide to find a suitable wife for himself, and he was able to father two sons in Hedrik Clegane II, and Gregory Clegane. Later Life After fighting in wars for most of his life, the time for Hedrik to stop fighting was a tough pill for him to swallow, and it was only when during a patrol outside the western border of Lucerne when he was beaten by a lowly Trolloc that he realized that his time at the front was over. With this knowledge he attempted to go into a more administrative position in the house, but found that he was not capable of helping his family in this way so instead he spent the last few years of his life battling sickness before eventually dying at the age of 63. Relationships William Lovie See Also : William Lovie Category:House Clegane Category:Forks Category:Italian